Personalities Crash
by Ishimaru535
Summary: Sakura's life was perfect, and she thought nothing could ruin it. But when the all girls school she goes to merges with an all boys school she has to deal with boys, relationships and headaches. Oh, the utter joy of it all. SakuXSasu and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to my first ever story on have absolutely no idea what to do so I'll just say the disclaimer and be on my merry way!

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever have owned the show that they call Naruto or any of it's characters.

Good enough for ya?

Please, try and enjoy. (key word being _try_)

My name is Sakura Haruno

I'm your everyday average high-school teenager, just block out the pink hair and glowing green eyes.

I had everything I could ever want, loving friends, a supporting Mom and the best grades in the class.

The only thing I didn't have was love. The romantic kissy-kissy, smooch-smooch kind of love.

Ino-pig told me it was because we were in an all girls' school, so I told her I'd lost count of the amount of boyfriends she'd had. Funnily enough she was quiet after that and didn't mention it again.

So when our head teacher, Tusunade, announced that we we're merging with the local all boys school you can imagine everybody's reaction.

"Oh my God!"

"Are you for real?"

"Sasuke-kun will be mine!"

Insert Sasuke-_kun's _pathetic little fan-girls starting bitch fights with each other.

Sasuke Uchiha. I can't see why everybody likes him. I met him once when I was out shopping; he barged straight into me, knocked me flying and then walked off. Yet he has the love and affection of nearly all of Konoha.

Even Ino has the hots for him, even though he dated her for two days and then told her it was over. After that all she would do was stay in her room crying, he broke her heart and it sure as hell affected me seeing my best friend so torn up. I've never hated him as much as I did then.

The single word "why?" instantly appears in my mind whenever I think of him. Not that I think of him a lot. Only when I'm thinking of how to destroy him.

"Psst, Sakura."

"Yeah?"

Ino looked expectantly at me. "Aren't you excited? We're going to be a mixed school, you might find a boyfriend!"

I sighed.

Ino winked at me.

"Maybe…"

She grinned. "That's the Sakura I know! The glass is always half full, ne?"

I smiled; Ino always knew how to cheer me up. I turned back to the bitching fan-girls sitting in front of me and grinned. If Sasuke Uchiha is coming to my school I'll make sure that everyone knows that he's not God's gift to women.

But Satan's curse.

He won't know what hit him.

Like it? Don't like it?

Give me your honest opinions and I will…get back to you on that.

Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome all to chapter two. Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did I would burn Orochimaru and his hideous tongue.

Chapter 2

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and what was I spending it on?

I was shopping, with Ino. Can I add in that it was against my will?

"Ino, what are we even shopping for?"

She grinned, "Mostly hair care products, cute new school shoes, make-up and a new school skirt, now hurry up!" she said grabbing my arm.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

I sighed; this girl was definitely affecting my sanity. "Why do you need all of that stuff?"

She rolled her eyes at me, like I had the mental age of three.

" Think Sakura, tomorrow is Monday, on Monday we have school and on the first day of school it's also the first day of our schools merging!"

I didn't get what the big deal was so I just shrugged my shoulders and let Ino drag me from shop to shop. After all, if Ino was concentrating on shopping and not talking to me I had my own problem to think about.

How to destroy Uchiha.

There are so many ways to do it and I've been thinking of them all, and I mean all. I could murder him, but then I'd go to prison so that idea had to go and screw itself sideways. Then I thought of getting a girl to get Uchiha to fall in love with her so she could brutally dump him. But the chances of finding a girl that doesn't drool every time they hear his name mentioned is zero. But I finally settled on one.

I'd simply make his life hell.

I'm not sure how yet, and I'd need some help but with enough effort I could pull it off, right?

I looked at Ino, trying to get the shopping assistant to lower the price on a school skirt.

Yeah, I'll pull it off, not for me.

But for my best friend.

And every other woman that has fallen victim to his non-existent charms.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I hate it already.

I'm standing out side the school doors waiting for Ino, God, knows where she is, and every single one of the damn boys keep looking at my hair!

They walk up the steps, stare at me and then walk inside. I don't like it and neither does inner Sakura.

_**Damn right.**_

"Sakura!"

My head automatically snaps to where my name was called and my mouth drops open.

"I-Ino?!"

She was standing at the bottom of the school steps looking like a model that'd just stepped out of a magazine, make-up lightly applied on her features and her hair looked shinier than it usually did. Has she shortened her skirt?

Whatever she did everyone was noticing, girls and boys. Girls glared in jealously and boys stared in wonder.

She bounced up the stairs and I gaped at her. "What the hell did you do?"

She gave an innocent pout, "What do you mean?"

"What di-SHIT!" Someone barged past me and zoomed towards a small crowd that had formed in the middle of the school grounds.

_**BITCH.**_

And for once I agreed with her.

"Hey you!"

The girl turned around and looked at me sourly, "Get lost forehead! I need to go and see my Sasuke-kun!"

I snapped, and Inner Sakura took over.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are, you bimbo! You shoved me out of the way AND insulted me just to get to a pathetic little shit-head who will probably ignore you anyway!"

Silence.

All eyes were on me, so I glared.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

All of the sudden, as if by magic no one was looking anymore and they were all chatting with their friends. Am I that scary? Obviously I am.

I grinned. That was…fun.

"Sorry about that Ino," I said smiling sheepishly, turning around. Only to find that it wasn't Ino I was talking to.

But Sasuke Uchiha.

Whoop-de-fucking-do.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The plot of this story is running away from me so I'm sorry if any of it seems messed up, OK?

Review, please? If you don't I will put my brother's socks in your mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Again thank you for all of your reviews! It motivates me to write, so ta

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would jump Sakura.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chapter 3

He stared into my green eyes and I stared in to his dark ones.

Before I remembered who he was and started glaring in to his dark, mysterious…

Damn it! Stay focused Sakura!

My eyes were looking anywhere but his face and somewhere, at the back of the crowd that had suddenly formed around us, I spotted Ino. The little pig. She ditched me!

I looked at Mr. I'm-Sexy-Worship-Me, to find him still staring. Well OK, he was half glaring now.

"As fun as this has been," I said dryly, "I'm going to have to cut this little get together short."

I looked around. No one had moved. Great.

"Yeah. So, bye."

I headed in Ino's direction only to have an arm shoot out and stop me. A very pale, muscled…

_**For God's sake! Pull your act together woman!**_

It's a good job my Inner me is there when I need her.

_**You got that right.**_

I looked at the owner of the _normal _arm and raised my eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

He raised his own eyebrow, which earned a squeal from the fan-girls, and said, "Shit head?"

I grinned innocently, if I was going to make his life a living hell I might as well start now. "God what are you a parrot? Yes, you're a shithead."

He didn't say anything and he didn't move either.

So I did.

I ducked under his arm and strode over to Ino, everyone parted as I walked past, like I was royalty or something.

When I got to her I started to drag her off to reception so we could get our schedules. But not before looking over my shoulder and shouting, "Welcome to Konoha High Uchiha."

And what did he do you ask?

He _smirked._

The little bastard _smirked!_

He was going down.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Here you go Sakura!" the receptionist smiled and handed me my schedule.

"Thanks," I mumbled. This receptionist was way too happy for my taste.

I waited for Ino to get hers then we started walking down the corridor to our first lesson. We both had the same lessons, apart from one. So right now we were heading towards maths with…

"Who the hell is Kakashi?"

Ino shrugged, "Don't know, it must be one of the teachers from the boys school."

"Oh, yeah," I sighed, "I forgot the teachers were coming too."

Ino looked concerned, "What's with the sighing?"

I sighed again, "Ever since I talked to the Uchiha everyone's been looking at me and talking, even people I don't know and I hate being the centre of attention!"

Ino just shook her head as we entered the classroom, "Cheer up chuck!"

I grumbled, "My name isn't _chuck._"

Suddenly the classroom was filled with squeals and whistles.

I looked at Ino, trying to block out the noise, "Are you that damn popular?"

She giggled, "I wish, but I don't think that they're cheering for me."

I deadpanned and slowly looked behind me, immediately wishing I hadn't.

Uchiha stared back, smirking again.

I turned to Ino, "Please tell me we walked in to the wrong classroom."

She didn't answer she was too busy drooling. So I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back of the classroom when a voice stopped me.

"Tell me your name."

It wasn't even a question; he was commanding me to tell him my name. Bastard.

I narrowed my eyes in to slits, "Go hump a camel."

And I stalked off to the back of the classroom.

Ino clinging to my arm for support.

We sat down just as the teacher walked in; he had silver hair and…was that icha icha paradise in his hand?

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Thank you! Thank you! (Bows)

I know that my chapters are short but what the hey! I'm too retarded to do longer ones!

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is, chapter 4. I got so many reviews! I feel so loved!

I tried to make it longer, just for you it'sher. So be happy, very happy.

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did _Sakura _would jump _Sasuke._ (For kittygoesmeow).

Love you all.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

"Sakura," Ino hissed, "Stop banging your head, everyone's staring!"

I decided to listen to her and let my sore forehead rest against the wood of my desk, it was starting to hurt anyway.

"Actually, carry on! Sasuke-kun's looking this way!"

Maybe I should just jump off of the school roof now and save myself the trouble of doing it later. Cause at some point in the near future I just _know _that it's going to happen. I could take Uchiha with me. Now there's a thought…

"Miss.Yanamaka is it?" a deep voice questioned, one I hadn't heard before.

I felt Ino stiffen beside me, "Yes sensei?"

Ah, so it was the pervert with the icha icha book. "Could you stop your companion from losing more brain cells, she'll be needing as many as she can get."

My head shot up, was it just me or was there a hidden insult in those words? I then caught sight of our sensei and stared. For a long time.

…Are students allowed to think that their sensei's are cute? I couldn't see all of his face because it was half covered by a navy-blue mask that covered everything but his right eye, he also had gravity defying hair. Wow.

I grinned, he looked cool but he had just insulted me, and even though somewhere deep down I knew that I had a very high chance of loosing because I was his student in his classroom, but I guess arguing with Uchiha had got me fired up.

"It's ok sensei," I grinned again," I have enough brain cells to spare."

"I'm sure you do," He smiled back, well I think he did I couldn't really tell, " But let's not take the chance."

He then addressed the whole class, "You can talk among yourselves while I sort out my new desk, get to know each other and try to be nice."

The classroom immediately was filled with chatter and squeals. I turned to Ino only to get shoved out of my chair and on to the floor. The _very hard _floor.

_Ouch! Damn it! What the hell was that for?_

Ino had been completely surrounded…by nearly every boy in the classroom, literally. There was only a group of about six boys at the front of the classroom talking among themselves.

A hand appeared in front of my face and, without thinking, I took it and allowed the person who owned the limb to pull me to my feet.

"Thanks," I mumbled and looked at my helper.

"No! Do not thank me! It was the youthful thing to do, I am sure that any other youth full person would have done the same thing!"

Errr…ok.

"Right…I'm going to go now..." I tried edging away but he kept coming closer and closer.

He spoke again, "I must know your name!"

"Why?"

"If we are going to date, I must call you by your youthful name!"

I was hyperventilating now, "WHAT! What are talking about! Stay away from me!" I started jogging down to the front of the classroom but he followed me again.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"But I must know your name!"

_**Carry on running he's getting closer!**_

And I did just that. I ran in circles, around tables and chairs with him following me.

"Oi, Lee. Leave her alone your scaring her!"

Thank you Lord! I looked across at my saviour who winked at me.

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

I nodded my head at him, "Nice to meet you."

He was sitting with an odd group. There was a creepy looking guy who had a tattoo on his forehead and a thing for eyeliner, a guy with really long soft looking hair and white eyes, another one had red marks on his cheeks and was holding a dog, another guy had a pineapple haircut and the last one was…Uchiha.

Great.

I heard panting by my ear and turned to see that really weird guy, Lee I think.

He spoke to Naruto, "But I must know my love's name!"

Where's a hole in the ground when you need one?

Naruto gaped , "Your dating?"

The conversation between the two kind of took off from there. I blanked it all out and chose to look at the guy who had been chasing me. He had a black bowl cut but one of his "unique" features was really bugging me…

"Do your eyebrows weigh your forehead down?"

_Did I just say that out loud?_

_**Uh, huh.**_

_Oops._

What happened next confused me.

Naruto laughed. He fell on the floor he was laughing so hard. The boy with the dog laughed too while the rest chuckled or smirked.

"See," Uchiha smirked, "Didn't I tell you she was different."

I snapped my head in his direction, "What do you mean I'm-"

"HARUNO! GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!"

Oh, yay. It's Ami. Ami Yasaka. School whore, well in my opinion anyway.

She stomped up to me, well as best as she could in her stilettos. "I don't what you going near my Sasuke-kun! We have something special, we really like each other!"

"Please," I said rolling my eyes, "You like _doors_ because they have knobs."

It took her a few moments to digest what I was saying, and when she did she wasn't happy.

"What did you just say Haruno! At least I can actually get a boyfriend!" she screeched.

Aww.

Isn't it precious.

Her group of air heads appeared behind her and they actually looked quite comical. Shiny, fake looking hair and make-up put on with a spade, they all looked plastic.

_**How much fake tan do they use? They look like a fruit bowl.**_

I grinned to hide my laugh.

"What's funny? I don't see anything funny Haruno, so tell me, I want to know." Yasaka narrowed her eyes at me, crossing her arms over her non-existent chest.

The bell rang.

"Ah…it was nothing."

And with my school bag on my left arm and Ino on my right, I skipped to my next class.

I'm so happy I'm back at school.

Now there's a sentence I thought I'd never say. Ever.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Is it longer? I can't really tell, they all look the same to me. Heh.

If it's not longer I'll try my best to make the next one as long as I can, even if it kills me!

Review please! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

I bet you all hate me. I haven't reviewed in zonks! But I do have a reasonable excuse, I had my S.A.T.S. at school and I was busy revising. Not that it helped. But you know something else that REALLY sucks.

I fell asleep.

In the middle of my English exam.

AND I was snoring. Oh, the horror. So I am now officially the laughing stock of the school because my dear best friends told everybody in the exam hall to turn around and look at me.

I have 41 reviews…-faints-

Press the shiny little Go button, it will transport you to a new world. After you've read the chapter of course.

Peace out… xxx

* * *

Poke.

"Ino."

"What?"

"My foods _moving._"

I poked it again, and sure enough, the casserole/chicken noodles/green glob moved. The one day I try cafeteria food for the first time in 3 years and they decide to serve poison on a plate. Joy.

At least it's better than the last time I tried it…

Flashback

………

End Flashback

Nah, I really don't want to remember that one.

"Hey, Sakura?" Ino's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go and socialise, you coming?"

"No thanks, I'll stay outside, under this tree, eating my…uh…_food._"

"Oh, ok. See you!"

And she skipped off. So now it was just the food and I, the custard looks nice though. One bite later and it's confirmed, the custard is edible!

A shadow loomed over my custard and I.

"Hey there!"

Can anyone say 'shock'?

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I clambered backwards, the tree behind me preventing me from going very far. I squinted against the sunlight to make out the face of my attacker.

What I saw was a pretty looking girl with brown eyes and brown hair tied in two buns at either side of her head.

"Hey to you too," I grunted, "but next time could you _not _scare me senseless?"

The name-less girl laughed, "Sorry about that, but I just noticed you sitting here on your own and I figured you might want some company. So me and Hinata came by to sit with you, if that's ok?"

My eyes popped out of my head. "There are two of you!? Where's the other one, is she going to scare me shit-less too!?"

Little Miss. No-Name laughed again and side-stepped so I could see the shy looking girl with lavender hair and pearl coloured eyes behind her.

As I stared at her she started prodding her two pointing fingers together and blushed. "A-ah, I'm sorry Miss…?"

I smiled, "Sakura Haruno."

She carried on, "M-miss. Haruno, w-we didn't mean to startle you."

"Eh…? Oh, don't worry about it…um…what's your name?"

The pearl-eyed girl blushed again. "H-Hinata Hyyuga."

The brown haired girl seized the opportunity, "And I'm Tenten!"

I grinned at my two new companions, "I've never seen you two around here before. So what, are you two gals from the boys school?" I laughed at the thought.

Tenten grinned back at me, "Yeah, actually we are."

I gaped. I just sat there and gaped for a whole ten seconds. Then I grinned again, "I bet you two are closet perverts, going to school with only one other female companion."

Hinata started stuttering incoherently while Tenten just sighed wistfully.

She spoke sounding defeated, "Yeah right, with Hinata's cousin, Lord Ice-Beast, Hinata couldn't go to the toilet without him waiting out side for her."

Hinata sighed and spoke too, "That's why we we're placed in the school Tenten, so Neji could look out for me." She then turned to me, "My Father is very protective over me so he put me in my cousins care at school. Unfortunately cousin Neji was already at the top all boys school and wouldn't leave so I had to join."

"Yeah," Tenten piped in, "And I went with her cause I was her best friend."

Again with the gaping.

"But that Neji," she growled, " one day I'm gonna rip out his internal organs, put them in a blender and make him drink them!"

My eyebrow rose. " So I'm guessing, and correct me if I'm wrong as I would have no idea why, that you hate this Neji guy?"

My eyebrow rose even further as she fell to her knees in front of me. "At last," Tenten cried, "someone who understands me! Hinata and every other Tom, Dick and Harry think that I'm head over heels in love with him!"

I turned my eyes onto Hinata who actually smiled at me instead of turning away. "When you see them together," she spoke quietly, "you'll understand."

* * *

It was nearing the end of lunch but I really didn't want it to.

Tenten and Hinata were still with me and I was proud to say that they were two of the most crazy people I have ever met. You hear me? Crazy.

I learnt that they are both 15 years old and they both love ice-skating. Hinata loves reading and writing stories while Tenten loves extreme sports and kick-boxing.

I was also over the moon and every other planet up there to find out that they both despised Ami, and it must have been pure coincidence when she and her 'crew' trotted up to our tree.

"Haruno," she snorted.

"Ami! I missed you!" I crooned jumping up from my spot at the base of the tree.

She and her 'crew' weren't pleased.

Seeing that she would only get sarcasm out of me she turned to my companions.

"You two look like nice girls," she smirked, "but if you want to have a chance of surviving in this school, don't hang with Haruno. She'll only drag you down."

I stared at Tenten and Hinata who had remained silent and expressionless through out the conversation. Even though I tried to look careless, like I didn't give a damn…

I was scared.

Even though Ami was a stupid Barbie wanna-be, she was also a sneaky, conniving bitch who knew how to manipulate people into doing things that she wanted them to do. And it goes without saying that she wanted everyone to hate me.

Tenten acted first.

"You know what?" She said shrugging her shoulders, "I really don't care."

Ami and the 'crew' stared, mouths agape, while I watched on intrigued as to what would happen next.

Tenten continued, "And I mean it, if she wants to drag me down she can, I'll be happy to go down with her. You know why?" She paused and glanced in my direction, "Because she's my friend."

Tenten rose to her feet beside me.

"That goes likewise for me," Hinata murmured, rising to her feet also.

I could of sworn Ami's eyes flashed red.

"You freaks!" She screeched, "You pathetic little slags! I can't believe you'd rather hang out with slutty brick head than with me!"

Ok, now _I _was seeing red.

_**Hey, look down.**_

I did as I was told to see the half-full bowl of custard on the floor at my feet.

_**I feel a brainwave coming on…**_

And indeed I did.

I looked at the custard, then at Ami's red face.

Custard.

Face.

Custard.

Face.

_Nice _custard.

_Horrible _face.

Inner Sakura grinned.

_**Opposites attract.**_

* * *

****

You can press Go in

3…

2…

1…

NOW! … : 3


End file.
